Skiving may be generally used to produce a series of very fine integrated shavings on a metal body and the shavings may all have generally the same shape and size. For example, a heat exchanger manufacturer may use the skiving technique to create metal fins where the fin of the heat exchanger then provides a way to transfer heat from one medium to another. Integral fins formed from the parent material have a significantly higher heat transfer coefficient versus fins which may be brazed or otherwise attached to the metal body. The fins of such heat exchangers provide large surface areas required for transferring heat to the surrounding air. Usually such fins are skived out of a single block of metal such as copper or aluminum, which are materials currently used on low temperature applications.